His and Hers
by Alma Sol
Summary: [OneShot] Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield have never had the time to fully test out a relationship. And every time they do get a chance, something always comes up. Well, this time is different and Jill intends to make sure that this night will last.


Disclaimer: Usual pre-standard stuff here. I don't own Resident Evil or anything to do with it… blah, blah, blah…

His and Hers

Albeit Jill Valentine was a hardcore ex-military soldier, she could look amazingly feminine. Tonight, she had dressed her supple curves in a floor-length black evening dress with matching heels. Several admirers leered at her frame and would've approached her if not for the tall muscular man at her side or for the fact that there was a very dangerous glint in her clear blue gaze. She dared them to even sneak a peak as she subtly swayed her hips and walked full confident steps.

Somehow, the man next to her managed to look upon her form many times with only a couple repercussions. The latest hit had caused him not to look down at her chest for at least another fifteen minutes. That woman could hit! He would've rubbed the sore spot on his head if not for the fact that he currently was holding his leather jacket over his shoulder.

With the help of his sister, Chris Redfield had dressed simply for the night with black trousers and a loose button-up white shirt. His jacket had been his own addition after managing to get Claire away for a few minutes so he could style his slightly spiky brunette hair. She was such a nag sometimes, but it was better to have her around than not. He'd keep her close to him no matter what would happen; there were too many times when he had nearly lost her to the jaws of death… or the jaws of man.

The female next to him unconsciously shivered, and Chris was brought out of his thoughts. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders affectionately, pulling her close. A smile tugged at her lips and she hugged him lightly around the middle. If anyone caught her like this, she would get so much hell but… Jill was comfortable and for the first time in her life, she felt protected instead of being protective.

"So, Valentine, where would you like to go next?" The wind ruffled her soft chocolate hair around her shoulders and he saved the image to his memory for later. He could always do for those precious moments where she let down her defenses.

Passersby slowly filtered away as they left the inner city from their nice restaurant dinner and crossed the street to wander along the boardwalk near the water's edge. Seawater lapped up on the sand beneath their shoes.

Things this good couldn't last, right?

Their fingers entwined as she pulled him over to the edge. "Don't tell me we're resorting to last names now." She gratefully accepted his courteous offer of his jacket to protect against the cold draft from behind her. Hopefully, he didn't pull some stupid stunt off like he did every time they went out. There were only so many times she could get angry with him before getting annoyed by it.

His hands interlocked with hers as he slowly moved in closer to her, pressing her against the wood railing. Suddenly, she found herself staring into muted ocean hues and was lost in all the feelings he poured out to her. The pain of losing his co-workers. The hate at his ex-boss for back-stabbing him. The urgent need to protect his little sister. … The care he felt for her…

Surprised by the raw emotions, she unusually blushed and stared at the slightly wrinkled fabric of his shirt in front of her. How much had she shown him too? Some things of her past she liked to keep to herself and private, things that no one else needed to see. She could harbor that pain alone, and in fact she felt she could ease another's pain just as well.

A thumb brushed against her chin and she felt her face being tugged up again. He gathered her into an intimate hug and whispered roughly in her ear, "Don't leave me, Jill…"

She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed deeply and then he pulled away to set those piercing eyes on her again. Her hand caressed the stubble of his cheek as he leaned down towards her. The air became suffocating between them as their lips hovered mere centimeters from each other, both waiting for something to just toss the moment away.

"Chris! Hey, Chris!"

And there it was…

They rested their foreheads against each other, savoring what was left of the near-kiss before Chris tore himself regretfully away. Just under a lamppost fifty yards from them, an auburn-haired female waved and called out to her brother. For once in her life, Jill actually felt a stab of anger at the girl before she sighed and pushed it away.

In the distance, she could see the two siblings chatting; Chris looking more subdued than normal and Claire seemingly oblivious to one of the few times her brother wasn't on pins and needles about one thing or another.

Would it always be this way?

Chris spoke calmly to Claire and did his best to get her to leave as soon as possible, even if he knew the night wouldn't be the same. The couple would probably go back to keeping a moderate, casual distance from each other until he insisted walking her home. Jill would yell at him half-heartedly about being able to take care of herself, reinforce the fact by pointing her knife at him, and walk home by herself. He would be left alone, to linger on the streets for a while longer, wondering if any of the shadows he saw would ever turn into those damned zombies then go home and fall into a sleep much too deep for one with a conscious like his.

He couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed at this prospect and finally watched his sister leave to track down Leon in attempt for something to do. Apparently, he wasn't any fun tonight. Wonder why? Oh great, his sarcastic side was coming out. Now he would most likely say some off-hand comment to piss Jill off and remind her of what an ass he could be. That would probably end up with insult and injury to accompany the misery of being lonely. Well… This was turning out to be a great night.

Darkness zoomed in on his vision and Chris realized that he had been standing in the same place looking off in the distance for a few minutes now. Fully expecting to see his date gone, he didn't even bother getting his hopes up and looking around for her.

A distance away, Jill leaned back casually and admired the pose her male counterpart had assumed. It was almost as if she could feel the strength and warmth he emitted envelop her and lure her into a comfortable peace. If only he was this unmarked on the inside. She knew that both of them bore scars and burdens from the years of fighting death.

Why hadn't she left yet? By this time on any other day, she would've been gone, but tonight was different. She was sick of these obscure games they played. It was about time that she broke the mold and traditions. Hesitant, she bit her bottom lip before calling out, "Chris!"

He swore he heard his neck crack as he spun his head around instantly. A couple of blinks later, he realized that he was staring at the female he thought was long gone. There wasn't even time for him to ask her what she was doing, why she'd hadn't gone. It was so abnormal for her to wait for him.

Therefore, naturally, he was completely surprised when he felt a warm body being lunged at him. Automatically, his arms encircled her and pulled her close as she flung her limbs onto him and kissed him, leaving no room for objections. Chris immediately melted her.

God, he had waited so long for this… and it was simply sublime.

A smirk flitted over his face as he kissed her softly, harshly, slowly, passionately, lovingly. You name it, he did it. There was no way he was letting her go after that first touch of lips. And there was no way he was ever going to let things return to the way things were.

Jill Valentine was his, and by the way she triumphantly kissed him back, he knew that he would always be hers and they wouldn't let it be any other way.


End file.
